REMEMBER TO SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!
by YukiaChiyo-sama
Summary: [IMPLIED YAOI] Goku has disappeared from sight. Hakkai goes to look for Goku and finds him doing something that none of the Sanzo group suspected he would do.


REMEMBER TO SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!

The Sanzo party all sat in the main room of the house they were staying at. It was an average day and nothing of interesting was happening so the gang was just relaxing. Sanzo sat in a recliner reading the days paper, a table next to his seat that held a beer and an astray. Gojyo sat on the couch with his head leaning back on the cushion, his eyes closed. Hakkai stood next to the counter preparing a coup of tea for himself. And Goku, well it seemed Goku was not in the main room at the moment. Also it seemed that none of the others knew were he was. Gojyo lifted his head at the quietness of the room. He didn't like the silence.

'_Damn. Where's that stomach less monkey. Did he run off somewhere... it's kinda late... he'd be bugging Sanzo right now... wonder if the bald monk even noticed that he isn't here.'_

"Hey. Where's the monkey, Sanzo?" Gojyo said after his musing.

"How the hell should I know." Sanzo answered flipping a page of the newspaper.

"You're his damned caretaker. You should know these things." Gojyo ground out with irritation.

"Perhaps he's in his room... I'll go check. I'm also curious as to where he ran off to all of a sudden." Hakkai said quickly to stop the upcoming fight between the two men.

"And when you find him tell him to get his ass back out here with the rest of us."

"Alright."

Hakkai walked down the hall to where Goku's room was suppose to be. When Hakkai got to the room he noticed the door was slightly ajar and decided to peek in. Hakkai's eyes widened at the sight he saw. Hakkai gulped, a slight blush coming to his face. He couldn't take his eyes away from the image of Goku that was in front of him. Goku was leaning against the wall his legs spread open making his "show" visible to anyone who wished to see. Goku was slowly stroking himself with one hand and the other he had in his mouth blocking the whimpers coming from it. Hakkai could feel himself get a little heated from the sight.

'_My Goku seems to be enjoying himself quite a bit and I must say he looks very attractive and vulnerable in his position. I wonder what his moan sounds like...'_

At his thoughts of the younger boy of the group Hakkai shook his head and quietly backed away from the door and proceeded back to the main room where the others where. When Hakkai got back in the room Gojyo raised an eyebrow at how awkward Hakkai looked.

"Whats up with you. You look like you saw something unusual." Gojyo said his voice sounding slightly suspicious.

"Oh... its nothing. Goku was... wasn't in his room. I don't know were he is but I'm sure he'll be back soon. Heh." Hakkai said smiling and laughing nervously.

"Okay. What ever you say." Gojyo said nonchalantly as he opened his box of cigarets.

Gojyo looked at the little box and grimaced.

'_Damn no more cigs, got another box in the room though I think' _

Gojyo thought as he crunched the box. Gojyo got up from his seat and started walked towards the hall.

"W-where are you going Gojyo?" Hakkai asked in a barely noticable panicked tone.

"To get my extra pack of cigs. This box is out. Why. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Y-yes. Nothing. Sorry for asking. I was j-just wondering."

"Hm."

Gojyo shrugged and continued to walk down the hall to his own room. On his way down he decided to take a look in Goku's room. When Gojyo looked in his jaw dropped slightly.

'_Th-the monkey... is... is jacking off... in his room on the bed... When did he start doing that...'_

Gojyo stared at Goku transfixed at how fast Goku was moving on himself at the moment. Goku now had the hand that was previously blocking his moans with, now caressing his balls and they were slowly moving lower to his entrance. Goku moaned a little louder than he intended and bit his lip as he moved on finger inside himself. Gojyo unconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

'_Wow I didn't know the kid could make such a hot noise.'_

Gojyo flinched back at his train of thought then shook his head.

'_What the hell am I thinking. It's the kid I'm peepin' at. Damn. I need a women right about now.'_

Gojyo backed away from the door his hands in his pockets and continued to his room.

In the main room Hakkai nervously washed the dishes in the sink and Sanzo merely turned a page of the newspaper he was reading while smoking his cigarette. After a moment Sanzo sighed loudly. And folded his paper then put it down on the table in front of him.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Oh Sa-Sanzo. Going to sleep already?" Hakkai asked putting the dish hew as washing down.

"Yeah. What the hell. Are you an old geezer?" Gojyo asked reentering the main room.

"Shudd-up, you cockroach."

"What'd you say baldy?"

"You heard me."

"Now. Gojyo leave him alone. If Sanzo doesn't get his sleep he may not have enough energy tomorrow. Grandpa Sanzo needs his sleep." Hakkai chuckled, smirking at his comment.

"Watch it." Sanzo said glaring at the other two men.

Gojyo and Hakkai watched as Sanzo left to walk down the hall. When Sanzo was out of sight Gojyo looked at Hakkai.

"You lied about the kid not being in his room."

"Ah. Well that was..."

"You saw it to... did you think anything odd about it?"

"Uh... maybe... but it doesn't really matter. Heh." Hakkai said smiling at Gojyo while he thought, _'Please let that be true.'_

"I guess your right." Gojyo replied while he muttered in his mind, _'Or at least I hope you are. I don't like thinking of the kid like that'_

"Yes."

"What do you think the monks ganna do if he sees what the monkey's doing?"

"I'm not sure. Do you suppose he'll be like the rest of us."

"Not sure. But if he is that'll just show he's at least somewhat a man."

"Hah. I suppose so. But I kinda doubt that he will react the same way."

Sanzo sneezed silently on his way down the hall.

'_What the hell. I better not be catching a cold'_

Sanzo growled in his mind as he made to open the door to his room (obviously its next to Goku's) but before he did he noticed that Goku's door was slightly ajar and the lights in the room were dimmed.

'_What the hell. I thought Hakkai said the monkey wasn't in his room.'_

Sanzo walked to the door and putting his hand on the door made to push it open but stopped as he heard a moan come from inside. Sanzo slowly moved his head to view the inside from the crack in the door. Goku was still positioned against the wall. He now had three fingers thrusting into him and his other hand unevenly jerking himself off. Sanzo twitched slightly at the sight. He felt himself become flushed in the face at his charges actions and at what type of affect it was having on him.

'_Damn brat. Leaving his door open. I'll show him so he'll remember to close and lock the damned door. Damn brat. Making me get a har... grrrr'_

Sanzo slammed open the door. Goku stopped his actions and stared at Sanzo in astonishment. He wasn't expecting this and he was to stunned to remove his hands from their places on him. But Sanzo quickly changed that as he whipped out his gun and aimed it at Goku.

'_Oh SHIT. SANZO'_

Goku thought as he jumped to his feet

"THIS WILL SHOW YOU TO CLOSE THE GOD DAMNED DOOR YOU FUCKING MONKEY!"

"AHHHH! SANZO NO! OKAY! I WONT DO IT AGAIN! I'M SORRY!"

In the main room Hakkai and Gojyo just stared at the hall entrance then looked to one another.

"Well he certainly had a different reaction to you or I." Hakkai said smiling awkwardly at Gojyo.

"Yeah. Ya got that right. But I think he still had that little bit of perverseness to him before that."

"Hah. You think so. Well don't let him hear you say that unless..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Unless I want to die."

From that day on Goku never jerked off with the door slightly ajar and always made sure the lock was in place. So unfortunately after that day Sanzo and the other two, though they would never admit it, couldn't help but slightly wish Goku would forget once in a while to close his door and allow a "show" to be seen.

* * *

**YUKI**: Hehe... to bad for them. Stupid Sanzo that's what you get. And you made the others suffer. For shame.

**SANZO: **(Raises gun at Yuki) Wha'd you say!

**YUKI:** AH! DON'T KILL ME!

**GOJYO:** Don't worry babe... I'll protect you.

**YUKI:** (gets all dreamy eyed) Really?

**GOJYO:** Yeah

(Shoots at Yuki and Gojyo. Yuki and Gojyo grab each other in reflex horror on their faces and the bullets missing them by mere inches.)

**SANZO:** Oh yeah and who's ganna protect you, cockroach?

**GOJYO:** Why you... (shakes fist at Sanzo)

**HAKKAI:** Now, now... calm down you two.

**YUKI:** Yeah. Calm down or you wont get the offering I have for you.

**SANZO/GOJYO:** Offering?

**YUKI:** Yup...

**HAKKAI:**... What offering?

**YUKI:** (brings out snoring unconscious Goku) this!

(All three move towards Goku with a glint of lust in there eyes... Sanzo being less obvious then the other two)

**YUKI:**Nuh-uh... not yet... hehe... well hope you all enjoyed that little one-shot... because I enjoyed making it... hehe... makes me laugh... well don't really have anything else to say sooo... till next time...

SEE YA's

(Looks back at the three men drooling over Goku and thinks: _'Now how can I have fun with this...'_ hehehehehehe...)


End file.
